The Two of Us
by alwaysvegetafault
Summary: This is the story of how Goku and Nightcall met...And how they fell in love. Goku X OC Warnings: Lang Lemon in later chapters RAted for later chapters
1. The Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Goku sat in the forest, his back against a tree, staring at the stream and thinking about her. Not his wife, not the woman he should be thinking about.

No, he thought about a wolf demon whom he had seen skirting through the wood earlier in the week. She was a beauty of nature, fit for life in the wild. Her black hair had been tied back in a pony tail, her amber eyes scanning the forest for around her for prey. Or it had seemed that way, because in her right hand, she had held a hunting knife.

Goku pictured her in his mind. Her clothes, what little she wore, were made of animal hides, mainly deer, and were just barely enough to cover her. Her feet were covered with hiking boots, which seemed to be made of deer hide as well.

His gi pants grew tight as his arousal grew. Her smell was so close, it was intoxicating.

Goku looked to his left and saw her. She was downstream about fifty yards, but still within range of eyesight. And she was bathing.

Goku had to mentally scold himself to keep from jumping into the water and to join her. He watched, entranced, as she cleansed her hair and rinsed it out.

She turned towards the Saiyan, not noticing him. It took him a moment to realize he was drooling.

"Damn, you're beautiful…" He murmured.

Her wolfen ears twitched and she looked up, spotting Goku leaning against the tree watching her. Her arms went to cover her breasts.

Goku turned away, blushing. He heard splashing, and assumed she was getting out of the water to leave. He waited a few minutes and was about to stand up to return home when felt cool metal on his neck.

"You filthy human…" The woman growled. "What are you doing spying on me like that?"

Goku turned to look at the wolf. The tip of her knife cut the tender skin of his throat.

"I'm neither a human nor a spy. I'm a Saiyan and an innocent man caught watching you bate."

The wolf growled again. "So, you are a filthy monkey. Even worse." She pressed her knife deeper into the cut on his neck.

Goku groaned in pain. "Please, just tell me your name, and I'll leave."

She looked shocked for a moment. "Nightcall. And yours?" He smiled. "Goku."

Nightcall removed the knife from Goku's neck and helped him to his feet. "I don't want to see your filthy monkey face again, got it?"

The Saiyan nodded. The wolf smirked, leaned up and kissed the man's lips. "Good. Now get out of my woods."

Goku stood paralyzed, surprised by the kiss. "Wh-What? Your woods?"

Nightcall nodded. "Yes, I'm the alpha of the pack that owns the territory on this island. Well, was, before I slaughtered them on one of my blood lusts. Now it's just me. And I like it that way. Now get out of these woods and off of this island. You're standing in my territory and I could kill you at any moment. Go."

Goku nodded and took off into the early evening. Chichi probably had dinner ready and he was starving.

He flew home. Landing in front of his house, he rushed inside, greeted with the warm smells of freshly cooked fish.

"Hey, Chi! I'm Home!" Goku called through the house, running upstairs.

He burst into the bedroom to find his "beloved" wife snuggled up against another man. Yamcha, to be exact.

Chichi sat up with a start. "Goku, this isn't what it looks like, I swear. He was just –" Goku interrupted her. "Chichi, I can't believe you. I'm sorry, but this is the last time I'm going to take this from you. You and I are over. I'm moving out."

Goku tried to hold back his tears as he packed his training gis and other clothes. He went downstairs and fixed himself on last meal cooked by his wife. All the while, Chichi kept telling him she was sorry, that it would never happen again and not to go. But Goku had put his foot down and would not back off of his decision.

He left his house, flying back to his spot on the river.

Nightcall was gone, but her scent lingered. Goku sat down, leaning back against the tree. Silent tears fell from his eyes. "Gods, why, Chichi! Why must you hurt me so!" He screamed his pain to the heavens.

Slowly, he cried himself to sleep.

Nearby, Nightcall watched him, tears of her own falling down her cheeks. But hers were tears of happiness. "I'm so glad you're back, Angel…" She muttered, before changing into her wolf form and running off into the woods.

* * *

Okay, that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Review and I'll update. There is not going to be any Goku/Vegeta yaoi in this so those of you who are hoping for it, and are only interested in this story for hopes of that, please just stop reading. Unless of course, you want to keep reading. Thanks for reading.

---Nightcall


	2. Returning the Favor

**Chapter 2: Returning the Favor**

**2 Weeks Later**

"So, Kakarott, you finally got rid of that hellcat of yours? That's good news, if you ask me. I don't see why you are upset." Vegeta threw a punch and a kick at Goku. The other Saiyan didn't manage to block either attack.

Vegeta stopped his assaults. "Kakarott? What's wrong?" Goku looked at the prince.

"Do you know a wolf demon named Nightcall?" Vegeta looked surprised. "Yes. We hate each other. Why?"

Goku's gaze returned to the floor. "Well, we met a couple weeks ago. And she kissed me. Is that a good sign?"

Vegeta eyes widened. "She kissed you? Why would you think that's a good sign? Unless you like her or something." Goku blushed. "Well, yeah, I kinda do…" He mumbled.

Vegeta slapped his forehead. "Kakarott, take my advice and stay away from that wolf, understand? If you don't, bad things will start happening." He shivered for affect.

"Geez, Vegeta, you'd think you were actually scared of Nightcall." Goku laughed at the Saiyan prince.

"I am not afraid of some stupid wolf. Now are we going to spar or not?" Vegeta quickly changed the subject.

Their training continued for another hour or so. Then the pair said their goodbyes and returned to their homes. For Goku, it was his spot on the river.

He stripped and jumped into the river. He swam around for a bit, then began cleansing himself.

Watching from a few feet away, Nightcall and Kadeta sat, hidden in the foliage. Kadeta was turned away, blushing furiously.

"So, is that your brother?" Kadeta?" The princess nodded. "Yup, that's him. What do you think you're doing watching him?"

"Returning the favor. That's how we met, him watching me bathe." Kadeta threw a pebble at Nightcall's head. "Well, I'm leaving. See ya." And she took off.

Nightcall shrugged. "You're missing the show, Kadeta." She whispered. Turning back to watch Goku, she smirked. When his back was turned, she stole closer to the water.

Grabbing his clothes, she sprinted silently back to the tree she had been hidden behind before. She chuckled evilly and went back to spying on the Saiyan.

Several minutes later, Goku stepped out of the water to find his clothes missing. He smiled slightly and looked around, sniffing the air. "Nightcall, I need my clothes. Can I have them back now?"

Nightcall's smirk faded. _'Shi9t!' _She thought. _'He can smell me!' _The wolf left his clothes where they were and ran off into the woods.

**Later that Night**

Goku sat by the small fire he'd made, eating his fish. The branches in front of him parted and Nightcall stepped out into the light. "Hey Goku." She said simply, sitting down across from him.

He nodded at her, continuing to eat the fish. Nightcall pulled out a dead rabbit, already skinned. She put it over the fire, roasting it.

They ate in silence, each enjoying the other's company. Goku refused to meet Nightcall's eyes, remembering his bath earlier that day. Nightcall kept glancing at the Saiyan, before blushing and returning to her food.

After they had consumed their food, the two looked up at each other, blushed, turning away again.

Nightcall spoke first. "Goku, I've been meaning to ask you, a few weeks ago, when you came back to the island after I'd told you to leave, you were crying. May I ask why?"

Goku took a deep breath. "My wife, Chichi. Well, I caught her cheating on me, with one of my best friends, too. We signed the divorce papers yesterday." Tears began leaking down his cheeks.

Nightcall looked around before standing and walking over to Goku. She sat down in his lap. "Goku, calm down. She betrayed you. You should be glad you got rid of that bitch." His tears fell faster as he wrapped his arms around Nightcall's shoulders, bringing her to rest against his chest.

"Goku, let go. Please let go." When the Saiyan did not let go she screamed. "Goku! Let me go, now!"

He released her and stopped crying, shocked. "I'm sorry, Night. Please, don't talk about her that way…I know she is one but, please don't. She may have hurt me, but I still feel for her." Goku gently pushed Nightcall out of his lap. He stood up and walked back through the woods to his spot on the river.

Nightcall watched him go and secretly vowed to kill the bitch that had hurt the one she loved.

* * *

Okay, hoped you liked it so far. Reveiw and I'll update as soon asI get another chapter written and typed. Ideas are appreciated. Thanks!

Special Thanks to:

Queenoftheskies16

Silent Wonderer

It's people like you that give me the courage to write. Thanks.

---Nightcall


	3. Rivals United for a Common Cause

**Chapter 3: Rivals United for a Common Cause**

Kadeta hovered over the clearing where Goku and Nightcall sat eating dinner. She was disgusted. How could her best friend be in love with Goku, her brother! It was totally insane.

She growled lightly as Nightcall crawled into Goku's lap. And what was more disgusting was that soon after, he hugged her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

She watched as Goku got up, scooting Nightcall out of his lap, and walked towards the river. She flew above him, making sure to keep him in eyesight.

He stopped at the tree by the river. She slowly descended until she was standing behind him. "Goku, we need to talk."

He turned around and in the dark she saw his eyes were red and slightly puffy. He had been crying. "What is it Kadeta?"

"What is going on between you and Nightcall, huh?" Kadeta advanced on Goku, poking him in the chest.

"Hey, Kadeta. Calm down. Nothing is going on between us. We're just friends. I swear to Dende that we're just friends. Wait, how do you know Nightcall?"

Kadeta shook her head, annoyed. "She's my best friend, you idiot. I take care of her two children, Furball and Moon."

Goku looked shocked. "She has children! And two of them!"

Kadeta slapped her brother across the face. "And you don't! But my question is, why do you care? Unless you like her or something."

Goku rubbed his face. "Well, yeah. But she doesn't like me nor will she ever like me. After all, I'm a filthy Saiyan."

Kadeta sighed in relief. He didn't know. "Yeah, you're right after all. Well, I'll see you later. I have to go feed the kids."

"How old are they?" Goku asked, curious.

"Only about a year. But, since they're wolves, they act like five years olds. They're about that size, too. Well, see ya later!" She took off into the air.

Goku watched her go. He sighed and sat down, his back to the tree. His eyes slid shut and he fell asleep.

Nightcall, sensing that he was asleep, changed into her wolf form and ran off the Island of Night, and to the small house that belonged to the ex-wife of Son Goku.

She changed back into demon form and snuck into the house, using the unlocked front door.

The wolf crept up the stairs and into Chichi's bedroom. She glanced at the figures in the bed.

The room smelled of sex. Underneath, though, the faint scent of Goku lingered. Nightcall shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She drew her knife from the scabbard in which it was held. Covering the mouth of the male, she slit his throat.

The female woke up and saw what Nightcall had done to the man beside her. She made to scream, but Nightcall quickly covered her mouth. "Shut up, bitch."

She was about to plunge her knife into Chichi's heart when her wrist was grabbed. Nightcall turned to see Vegeta standing over her. "Nightcall…" He breathed out, almost a growl. "Vegeta." She replied.

"Let me kill her." Vegeta said, holding his hand towards Chichi's face, palm out.

"Be my guest." A ki blast was sent through the head of the woman laying on the bed.

"Go back to your boyfriend. I pretty much just saved your ass there. He would have left you if he knew you had killed her."

Nightcall looked at Vegeta and saw a different person than she was used to seeing. "Vegeta, are you okay?"

"Yes, now get out of here. Go to Kakarott and stay with him until morning. Understood?"

Nightcall nodded, running out the door and out into the night. She ran back to Goku's spot on the river, to see him fidgeting in his sleep.

She walked over to the Saiyan, kissed his lips, and lay down beside him, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Okay, well there's the death of the one we all know and hate, Son Chichi! Hope you like this chapter. BTW, what Nightcall saw was Vegeta caring for her like a friend okay? Just so you know, he doesn't hate her as much as he says. It's just because they are so much alike.

Special Thanks to:

Queenoftheskies16

Silent Wonderer

Ideas are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!

---Nightcall


	4. Discovery

**Chapter 4: Discovery**

Goku woke up just when the sun was peeking over the horizon. He rolled over to find Nightcall asleep in his arms. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips.

She stirred, rolling onto her back, sprawling out. Goku looked down at her, his love for her growing.

He shook his head. She'd never love him back, so what was the point of even hoping she would? Goku sighed, unwrapping his arm from around Nightcall's waist.

He flew towards his ex-wife's house, landing in the front yard. He noticed the door was open, and walked inside.

"Chichi? You home?" He called through the silent house. Walking up the stairs, his sensitive nose detected the one smell he hated above all others. Blood.

He pushed open the bedroom door to find his ex-wife and he boyfriend slaughtered. The man, whom he had never seen in his life, had died from loss of blood that was caked around the slit in his throat.

Chichi, however, no longer had a head, because it had been blasted away with what he assumed to be a ki blast.

Nightcall appeared behind Goku, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Goku?" She asked timidly.

He didn't answer, only dropped to his knees, shaking with sobs. "Who would do something like this!" He asked between sobs.

Nightcall gulped. "I would…" She said truthfully.

Goku turned to look at her, his eyes swollen with tears. "You did this! You killed Chichi!"

Nightcall shook her head. "No, but I did kill the man. I left the woman alone."

Pain split through Nightcall's cheek. Goku had slapped her. She touched her cheek, shocked.

"Get away from me, you bitch. I never want to see you again." He slapped her again.

Nightcall stood, gave him one last look, and ran out of the house, tears streaming behind her. Goku sat in the doorway of the room, continuing to cry.

After about an hour, he stood up, wiped the tears from his face, and left the house to go find Vegeta.

"So, Kakarott. Let me get this straight. You want me to take you to a bar?" Vegeta inquired his fellow Saiyan, confused by the other's commands.

Goku nodded. "Yes, I do. Chichi was killed last night and I'm already depressed from the divorce. Please, just this once."

Vegeta thought for a moment. "Okay, fine, I'll take you. But don't go too heavy on the alcohol. It's not good for a Saiyan."

Some three hours later, Goku and Vegeta emerged from the bar of Vegeta's choice, a place called '.' Goku was legally drunk. Vegeta, being the smarter of the two, had taken his own advice and had only had one drink, while Goku had downed fifteen shots of whiskey, three beers, and a sex on the beach.

"Veggie, can we go home now? I don't feel like staying around here." Goku said, leaning on the smaller Saiyan.

"Yes, Kakarott, I'll take you home. Just don't throw up on me. Hope you enjoy your hangover." Vegeta picked up Goku piggy-back style and took off towards the island.

Landing near Goku's tree, Vegeta saw Nightcall sitting where Goku normally sat. He set down the large Saiyan and walked over to her.

"I'll warn you, he's drunk. Have your knife ready in case he attacks." Vegeta stood over her, his hand braced against the tree two feet above her head.

She looked up at him. "Vegeta, why are you being so nice to me?" He looked surprised. "I guess because…well…I guess we're friends." He smiled, receiving a smile in return.

Goku staggered over, pushing Vegeta off of Nightcall. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Nightcall's eyes went wide, as did Vegeta's. "Kakarott, what are you doing?"

Goku held Nightcall against the tree and pulled out of the kiss. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kissin' her." He kissed her again, more deeply this time.

"I love you, Nightcall…" Goku said groggily, laying his head on her chest and falling asleep.

* * *

Well, Goku's passed out, and Vegeta and Nightcall are in total shock. Hope you enjoied ths chapter.

Thanks to:

Queenoftheskies16

Silent Wonderer

Thanks for reading and reviewing. You reveiw, I update.

---Nightcall


	5. Eggo Waffle

**Chapter 5: Eggo Waffle**

Goku woke up with a skull cracking headache. He groaned and shoved his face into the pillow on which is head lay.

Only when the pillow moved did he look up. He had been laying on Nightcall's chest. He blushed and stood up.

Nightcall looked up at the Saiyan. He was shielding his eyes from the light and was cradling his head in his hand.

"Goku?" She whispered, as to not make his headache worse. "Maybe I should take you to Kadeta's. She'll have some pain medicine you can take."

He nodded. "This is the worst hangover I've ever had…" He mumbled.

Nightcall stood beside the hung over Saiyan. Placing her hand on his back, she guided him to Kadeta's house.

Nightcall knocked, waiting for Kadeta's "Come in!" before opening the door.

"Hey, Kadeta, Goku is having a hangover. Can he have some pain meds?" Nightcall explain while Goku vomited outside.

Kadeta thought for a moment. "Why should I? It's his fault he got drunk to begin with. He should have been expecting this."

Vegeta walked into the room, picking up an Eggo waffle that was lying on a plate in front of Kadeta.

"Kadeta please. He needs them." I looked at Vegeta for support. He merely shrugged.

Kadeta looked up at Vegeta, seeing him eating the waffle. "Hey, Vegeta! You ate my Eggo waffle!" He shrugged and walked out of the room.

"That was my Eggo waffle! Get back here!" She jogged out of the room after the prince.

Nightcall took her chance and grabbed the pain pills out of the medicine cabinet. "Goku, come here, quick."

He made his way over to her. She handed him two pills and a glass of water. "Here, take these. They'll make you feel better."

Goku swallowed the pills, with the help of the water. He smiled down at Nightcall until Kadeta walked back into the room.

She spotted the pill bottle in Nightcall's hand. "What are you doing with those?" Then she saw the water glass in Goku's hand. "You gave him the pills! Why? I told you not to!"

"Because I love him." Nightcall said, shocking everyone in the room, including herself. She'd never thought she would ever admit that to another living soul.

* * *

Okay, it was kind of short. But know their love for each other is out in the open and well, we are that much closer to the end.

Thanks to:

Queenoftheskies16

Silent Wonderer

Thanks again.

---Nightcall


	6. Mates

**Chapter 6: Mates**

**2 Months Later**

The pair kissed fiercely, their clothes being ripped off their bodies. They fell back on the bed, the larger on top of the smaller.

He press into her, enjoying her gasps of pleasure. He smirked and held his position inside her, long enough for her to scream in frustration. "Move, goddamn it!"

He leaned down and kissed her, enjoying her failed attempts to make him thrust his hips. "Patience is a virtue, Nightcall. Slow down and enjoy it."

She growled, giving him enough warning to begin moving his hips, thrusting into her, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

His pace was slow, torturous even. She growled again, begging him to speed up.

He obliged, moving faster, thrusting harder. She screamed each time he entered her, pleasure running through her veins to every pore on her body.

The two came at the same time, each calling each other's name. Goku collapsed onto Nightcall, biting into her neck as he spilt his seed inside of her.

She stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the pain in her neck. Goku's tongue lapped at the blood flow, desperately trying to catch each drop.

As the bleeding slowed, he pulled himself away from the wound, kissing her with blood soaked lips. She kissed back, loving the taste of blood mixed with that of the man above her.

"I love you, Nightcall. I will always love you." She smiled. "And I you. Forever."

He smiled back, kissing her again. Tongues dueled for dominance, one eventually submitting to the other.

They awoke the next morning, their arms tangled around the other's body. They laughed, rising from the bed.

Goku noted a change in his mate's scent, and her ki seemed different, too. He shrugged it off.

They walked around the island, enjoying all the sights there were to see. The couple stopped at Piccolo's Rock, gazing at the beautiful waterfall.

They ate lunch there, munching on sandwiches and chocolate chip cookies. Goku kept glancing at Nightcall, still feeling and smelling something different about her.

Nightcall lay back in the grass, basking in the afternoon sun. Smiling, Goku lay on his side beside her, his arm snaking around her waist.

They fell asleep, napping together, enjoying the other's murmurs of love. They were awoken when Vegeta flew up, rousing the pair.

"Kakarott, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

Goku raised an eyebrow. "I'm spending time with my mate, on her territory. Why are you here?"

"I spend my time here after I train. I relaxes me." Vegeta's nose twitched as he picked up a strange scent.

"Nightcall…" He said, turning to address the wolf. "Have you been feeling strange lately? Vomiting, aching back?"

Nightcall, having been pregnant once before, understood what he was asking. Goku, however, did not. "Why do you care about her health? She's my mate, not yours."

"Goku, he's asking if I'm pregnant. And, as far as I know, I'm not." Nightcall looked at Vegeta. "Why do you ask?"

"You smell pregnant. And more than half the time, when you smell pregnant, you are. Well, actually, one hundred percent of the time, but you get the idea."

Goku hit the ground unconscious.

* * *

Okay, so Night's pregnant. I'm taking votes on what sex the baby should be. Boy or Girl? Or one of each? Please vote! Thank you.

Thanks to:

Queenoftheskies16

Silent Wonderer

Thanks again.

---Nightcall


	7. Death of a Prince

**Chapter 7: Death of a Prince**

Vegeta and Nightcall sat in Kadeta and his kitchen, sipping hot cocoa. Goku had passed out an hour ago, and the pair at the table sat waiting for him to awaken.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nightcall questioned. Vegeta nodded. "He'll be fine. I heard he passed out when Chichi gave birth to their first son."

Nightcall looked at her new made friend. "You mean he has kids? And more than one?"

Vegeta nodded. "Two. Just as you have. His are both male, though."

"Oh, I see. What are their names?" Vegeta responded with the names of Goku's two sons. "Gohan and Goten, in order of age."

"Oh, how old are they?" Nightcall inquired. Vegeta proceeded to tell about the two Sons. "Gohan is 24 and Goten is 13. Gohan is a professor and Goten is always hanging around some sort of female. Gohan defeated Cell and Goten went seven years without knowing his father."

"Wow, that's an amazing accomplishment." Nightcall said sarcastically. Vegeta replied with equal sarcasm. "I know, isn't it?"

"Wha' you two talkin' 'bout?" Asked a very groggy Goku from the doorway.

"Your sons. You never told me about them." Nightcall responded, her statement a question all in its own.

Goku sat down next to Nightcall. "That's 'cause I didn't think you care or that you'd be so mad at me that you'd go kill them."

Nightcall looked shocked, Vegeta just as much. "Why would I do that? I would never hurt anyone you love."

Goku looked away from her. "You killed Chichi." He accused.

Nightcall rose to her feet. "I did not! I told you that the day after she was killed! And I tell you that every time you accuse me of it! I didn't kill that bitch! I was this close, but someone else stepped up to bat and killed her!"

Vegeta choked into his cocoa and Goku snorted very uncharacteristically. "Yeah, right. Who would do that?"

"He would." Nightcall turned on her hell and stormed out of the room. Vegeta stared after and rose to go comfort the pregnant woman. Goku grabbed his shoulder and forced him back in the chair.

"Vegeta…What is she talking about? Did you kill Chichi?" Vegeta looked down at the table and nodded.

Goku went into a state of shock and slapped the prince. "You bastard! Why would you do that! I thought you were my friend! And…And…And you go and kill my wife!"

"Ex-wife." Vegeta pointed out. Goku slapped him again.

Nightcall watched from a safe distance as Vegeta was beaten to a pulp, a senzu held in her fist. She waited until Goku had flown off in tears before advancing on the fallen prince.

"Vegeta? Here, eat this. It's a senzu." She placed the bean in Vegeta's mouth and helped him chew it my moving his jaw with her hands. He swallowed and was instantly healed.

"Thanks." He said, sitting up. He rubbed his head a few times, wincing. "Man, I'd thought he'd have been over it by now."

Nightcall looked at the ground. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't mean for him to attack you like that."

Vegeta lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "It's no biggie. I needed that."

Nightcall stared into his eyes, seeing more than friendship. She took a step backwards, right up against a wall.

He followed, pressing his lips to hers. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing for it to be over.

Goku was almost to the house he and Nightcall lived in when he felt his mate's ki spike. He turned and speed off back in the direction he had come.

The sight greeting him surprised him more than what he did next.

Goku shot forward, colliding with Vegeta's side, knocking him off of Nightcall. He landed on top of the smaller man, whose fear was radiating off him in waves.

Goku formed a small ki blast in his palm and released it in Vegeta's heart. Vegeta's scream never passed his lips.

* * *

I know it was shorter than usual, but hey, I updated! Okay, now that Veggie is dead, please tell if i should bring him back or not.

Thanks to:

SSJ Naomi

Queenoftheskies16

Silent Wonderer

Thanks for reading!

---Nightcall


	8. A Day under the Sun

**Chapter 8: A Day under the Sun**

Nightcall wished back Vegeta that night. His thanks was a kiss filled with lust.

She merely pushed him off and told him to go back to Kadeta, that she was mated to Goku and was pregnant with his child. Vegeta watched her walk away.

When she returned home, Goku was waiting for her.

"I'm sorry about today. It's just when I saw him kissing you…I just wanted to kill him. I'm sorry." Goku nearly broke into tears at the cold expression on Nightcall's face.

Her features softened. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders.

"Goku, calm down. I'm not mad. I still love you. He's back. You don't have to cry about it."

She rocked him until his tears subsided. He buried his face in her neck and nipped at the tender skin.

Nightcall lead Goku to the bedroom, where he collapsed on the bed. She crawled in beside him, laying her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat. The steady rhythm served as a lullaby and soon she was fast asleep.

She awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon frying and a very acidic smell. She cringed. It smelt horrible.

She clambered out of bed and pulled on some fresh clothes. Making her way to the kitchen she saw Goku dressed in his usual gi and an apron.

Stifling a laugh she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He jumped slightly.

"Oh, Night, you scared me. Could you not do that while I'm cooking? I might her you." He set down the pan in which he had been flipping pancakes. "You want some coffee?"

"What's that?" Goku gestured to a glass pot filled with a dark brown liquid. Nightcall got close enough to smell it, and quickly back away. "No thanks."

Goku shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Nightcall sat down at the table, waiting for Goku to finish cooking.

They ate in silence, each too caught up in the food to care about the other. Goku did the dishes, singing Sugar We're Going Down, by Fallout Boy. Nightcall found herself humming the unknown melody of music behind the words.

The two spend most of the morning outside, playing silly kindergarten games, like hide and seek and tag.

They laughed together, enjoying the sun on their backs.

Around noon, it became unbearably hot, and they found themselves skinny dipping in the lake near the center of the island.

Twilight fell. Exhausted, Goku and Nightcall made their way back to their house.

Goku made hot cocoa and the two watched movies until midnight, when they said goodnight and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost at once.

* * *

Sorry for not updating, and for the short chapter. I've been having writers block, so if there are any of you readers who would like to contribute an idea or two, it would be greatly appreciated. Also, I need to know whether the baby is going to be a girl or a boy. I have names picked out for both of them.

Thanks to:

Silent Wonderer

SSJ Naomi

Queenoftheskies16

Please review! Thanks.

---Nightcall


	9. Name Calling

**Chapter 9: Name Calling**

Weeks past Night went through her first two months of pregnancy, sleeping most of the day.

She ate a lot in the short periods that she was awake. Goku thought that the amount of food she consumed was comparable to the amount he ate, but then again, she was eating for two.

Near the third month, Nightcall confronted Goku.

"We need to think of name for the child." She said, startling the Saiyan.

"Okay…Do you have any ideas? The only son I had a chance to name was Gohan, and then I named him after my grandfather. I'm not the best with coming up with baby names."

"Night Angel, after you and me, for a boy. And Kira, for a girl." Nightcall gave Goku a small glare. "Those names or none at all."

Goku smiled. "Kira…That's a nice name. I like it." His smile widened as he set a hand on Nightcall's stomach. "I hope we have a girl."

Nightcall growled. "I'm the one having your stupid kid, so get your fucking hand off my stomach and deal with whichever gender of kid you get!" And she stormed off down the hall and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Goku, used to the mood swings, merely sighed. At least the four months she was to be pregnant were almost up.

Nightcall banned Goku to the couch that night. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable on the narrow sofa.

He awoke the next morning on the floor, where he had finally gotten to sleep.

Nightcall walked into the living room, finding a seat on the couch. Goku sat up and looked at her, noting how tired she was.

"Night, what do you want for breakfast?" He asked cautiously. Nightcall usually yelled at him for disturbing the early morning silence.

"Bacon. Bacon and vanilla ice cream." She licked her lips.

Goku smiled and nodded. He stood and started towards the kitchen.

He prepared her meal, adding two scoops of ice cream in a bowl beside the plate of bacon.

Nightcall was sitting at the table, being as patient as she could. She groaned as Goku set the food in front of her.

"I said vanilla not chocolate, you baka!" She shouted, nearly dumping the bowl of ice cream over.

Goku grabbed another bowl and quickly scooped vanilla ice cream into it. He swapped the two bowls and waited.

Slowly, Nightcall's yells died down. "Thank you for _finally_ getting it right, you lazy butt head!"

She ate her food, complaining about every little thing. She called poor Goku many foul names, including shit load, mother fucker and ass face.

Goku endured the name calling, silently eating his ice cream. He would be especially glad when the baby was born.

* * *

Okay, so it was kinda short. But hey! I updated! Okay i really need to know wheter the baby is a girl or a boy, because it shall be born in the next chapter.

Please reveiw and tell me what you think! Thanks.

Special Thanks to:

Silent Wonderer

SSJ Naomi

Queenoftheskies16

Thanks again!

---Nightcall


	10. I'm Here

**Chapter 10: I'm Here**

Near the end of the fourth month, the child was born, a beautiful baby girl.

Kira had long, flowing ebony hair. Her eyes were golden brown, a perfect mixture of the chocolate brown of Goku's eyes and the pure amber color of Nightcall's.

In her demon form, her fur was as midnight black as her mothers. The only difference was the tip of her tail, which was a almost blinding white.

As the months past, Kira grew stronger. Nightcall returned to her normal self, no longer yelling at Goku. And Goku was content with his new family.

Vegeta and Kadeta visited the new born cub. Vegeta smiled down at the small being, who immediately smiled and giggled, enjoying the attention. Kadeta, still unhappy with Nightcall, played with Kira, and had even brought her a bone to chew on.

When she was four months old, during on of Kadeta and Vegeta's frequent visits, Kira muttered her first word.

"Go-ku."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the little chibi. Goku stepped forward and knelt down in front of his daughter. In a fatherly voice, he said, "Kira? Did you just say my name?"

Kira giggled. "Veg-gie!" She giggled again. "Ka-de-ta."

Both Vegeta and Kadeta looked delighted. Nightcall however, looked angry. She crossed her arms and stood in a Vegeta like fashion. "When is she going to say my name, huh?"

Goku looked over his shoulder at his mate. "Give her time. 'Nightcall' is a lot harder to say than 'Veggie' or 'Goku.'" Nightcall merely 'hmphed.'

"Kak-a-rott." Goku turned to look at Kira again. "Who taught you that, huh, Kira?" He asked teasingly. "Veg-gie!" She replied.

Everyone but Nightcall, who stormed out of the room, laughed, Kira giggling along with them.

The chibi took notice that her mother had disappeared and her bottom lip quivered. "Ma-ma?" She asked timidly.

From Nightcall spot in the hallway, she heard her daughter begin crying in her attempt to find her. She ignored the child, waiting.

After a few minutes, she walked back into the living room. Kira cries instantly died down.

"Mom-my!" She held her arms out, wanting her mother to pick her up.

Nightcall swept her daughter up into her arms, kissing her chubby cheeks. "I'm here, Kira. "I'm here."

* * *

Okay, so it was kinda short. But i'm having writers block, so there. Also, this will be the last chapter unless i can think of something else. Until next time, fare you well!

---Nightcall

Thanks to the following for reveiwing:

SSJ Naomi

Silent Wonderer

Queenoftheskies16


End file.
